The Prince & The Hockey Princess
by uniquelymegan
Summary: Everyone lives in England, and Tristan & Simon are Royalty. Cassidy meets Tristan by chance, and this begins their little romance. Can Cassidy survive dating a Royal, and can Tristan survive dating Cassidy? R&R, OOC prob...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey so I'm here with a new story! It's my Royal Wedding based one…I'm so happy! And, this is going to be Tristan/Cassidy; since I thought it would be cute…It won't be totally based off of the William/Kate romance, since I put my own little twist on things. So yeah. And please, don't review, or message me or anything, saying that I copied AmeliaRiellaLelaine, because she said I could do this story too. So, here we go with the story!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the MDBC. Or the love story of Prince William and Princess Catherine {Or as I say, Princess Kate. But, apparently that's not what she is called now, according to my mom…}

**Cassidy POV**

I skate around the rink, so intensely focused on perfecting my speed that I don't realize that I'm the only one skating backwards. And that there are other skaters around me. And that I don't have eyes in the back of my head. Which I could use, that would be awesome in hockey. But since I don't have eyes in the back of my head, I crash into somebody. I go sprawling on the ice, along with the mystery person I ran into. I groan slightly, since that hurt, but it probably hurt the person I knocked to the ice more. I get up slightly, and I look over to the person I knocked down. I see them starting to sit up on the ice, and realize that I knocked down a guy, probably a little older than me.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. Are you okay?" I tell him. I feel bad, but my apology sounds a little fake, since I never talk like that.

"Oh, that was you? You were going quite fast there. And I'm okay. Probably nothing but bruises. Don't worry about it." He says to me, not sounding angry or displeased with me at all for a change. Usually, when something like that happens, and I'm the one who did it, they would be mad at me. Or curse me out. That happened once. Not fun.

"I still feel bad about it. Could I get you like a coffee or something?" I ask mystery man, since I do feel bad. I really hope I didn't hurt him or anything. And, it seems like the right thing to do. And he's kind of cute. Not that I notice that kind of thing.

"I guess so, but only if you really want to. I don't want it to be a problem for you." He says. Wow. Considerate much? I think to myself. "No, it's nothing." I tell him, and we skate off the ice, and waddle over to the benches to take our skates off. We go our separate ways into the locker rooms to put our skates into our lockers and I grab my fleece coat, wallet, and my bike lock key. I walk out of the locker room, and I see the mystery man a little ways down, not right outside the locker room like a perv or anything. But close enough that I can see him and he can see me. We walk into the little coffee bar outside the rink, and we get our coffee beverages. More like whipped cream. Lattes have too much whipped cream and too little coffee. We find a table towards the back and sit down. Well, more like he finds a table for us. He avoids the windows like the plague. It's not like he announced it to me or something, but you can tell he is. I hope he's not a rapist or something, and that's the reason he's avoiding the windows.

"So…do you play hockey?" I ask him. I know he skates, since he was skating when I knocked him down. And the rink is private; it's only for students at our skating school.

"No. I ice dance." He says. I try not to laugh at this. Ice dancing? Seriously? I must've let out a teeny tiny giggle or something, cause he looks up at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Do you play hockey?" He asks me.

"Yeah. I really like it." I say to him, since just saying 'yeah' would seem rude almost. I check my watch and realize that I have to go. My friends and I were planning on going out tonight. I don't know why I'm bothering to go, I really hate going out with them. I'd rather read a book. No, I wouldn't actually. I'd rather watch a Yankee game. Still no…but, point is, I hate going out with them.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. My friends are expecting me soon." I tell him, trying to sound apologetic.

"It's fine. Thanks for the coffee. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" He asks me, with a wondering look on his face.

"Uh, yeah sure. Sounds great." I tell him, not really paying attention to what he said. He smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back. And he looks real familiar. Like, incredibly familiar. I don't know where I could possibly know him from, but I recognize his face. I walk out of the coffee bar and to the bike racks to get my bike. I see him walk to the back lot of the rink, turn the corner and disappear. I put my helmet on, and bike back to the house I share with my friends. Halfway there, I realize he never told me his name, and I never told him mine. Guess that second coffee date won't be happening. Not that it would be a date or anything. I reach the house and drop my bike in the garage. I kick my shoes off, and brace myself for chaos, otherwise known as my best friends.

"Does anyone know where my other earring is?" I hear Becca scream.

"Ouch! Wrong end of the iron!" I hear Jess yell in pain.

"Where is Cassidy? She knows we have to go in an hour!" I hear Megan say, obviously annoyed.

"I'm right here Megs." I tell her, walking into the room. She looks me up and down, her nose wrinkling with distaste.

"What, did you just finish skating? Your hair is sweaty and disgusting. You need a shower." She tells me. I sigh, and roll my eyes slightly. I want to tell her that no, I wasn't skating, I only go to a private skating school cause I can build snowmen. I was so busy building snowmen that I got home a little late. She's just like my mom. I grab my toiletry bag, and walk into the bathroom. I turn the shower on, the warm water relaxing my tense muscles. I climb out, and change into a nicer pair of jeans, and a sweater. I brush my hair for once, and throw my dirty clothes in the hamper. Megan keeps me in the bathroom, drying my hair, and attempting to put makeup on me. Yeah, right. Finally, the torture fest is done, and we all walk out, and down the street for dinner.

"So Cassidy, why were you late?" Emma says to me, with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, well I accidently knocked somebody down during free skate, and I bought them a coffee." I tell her, sheepishly. Well, everybody heard me, and now they're all asking questions.

"Was it a guy? Was he cute?" Becca asks me.

"Yeah, it was a guy. Uh, and I guess he was cute." I tell her. I guess he was. Again, not like I notice that kind of thing.

"Cass, did you know that the Prince goes to your school?" Megan says to me. My head snaps up at this. What did she just say? Oh no. No, no, no. I did _not _knock the Prince over. No, I did _not _buy the Prince a coffee. And then I realize. What Prince is she talking about?

"Which one?" I ask her, a little too quickly. She looks at me confused, like how could I not know this?

"Uh, the Queen's grandson. Prince Phillip and Princess Sarah's son. Tristan. Heir to the throne? Ring a bell?" She asks me questioningly.

"What does he look like?" I ask her, trying to gain my composure. I didn't knock the Prince over. There are over four hundred kids at the school. I probably knocked some random guy over.

"Well, he's real tall. He's got brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. I think he ice dances, or something like that?" She tells me. I take a sharp breath in. That describes the guy I knocked over. To a T. I don't really want my friends to know that I could have knocked the Prince over, and then bought him a coffee.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that. At least it's not the guy I knocked over. That would have been real awkward. Not to mention even more embarrassing." I say, trying my best to sound relieved. "Also, Megan why do you know all that?" I ask her. Does she like, stalk him. Or have a crush on him, like every other girl in England. She looks up at us, slightly embarrassed.

"I like his younger brother. Simon. He's cute." She says, giggling slightly. I go through the rest of the night, not really paying attention to what I'm doing. I'm too preoccupied with the thought that I could have knocked the future King of England to the ice. And then bought him a coffee. And said he was cute. Unbelievable. We walk back to the house, and unlock the doors. I go to my room, and lay on my bed. Well, it's not exactly my room. Jess and Emma share with me. Suddenly, making me jump, my phone goes off. I look at the Caller ID, and don't recognize the number. I answer the call, and guess who's on the line.

"Hello, is this Cassidy Sloane? I think you knocked me over today, and then got me a coffee?" A voice on the other end asks. That's all I need now. My friends are five feet away, and I don't really want them to hear this. I grab my key, and walk out the back door and down a path into a garden, that Emma and Jess keep immaculate. I sit on a bench and finally answer him.

"Yeah it is. Can I ask who this is?" I answer him. I desperately need to know if I knocked down the Prince. I know I sound obsessive, but I must know.

"Well, are you alone? I don't exactly want this to get out…" He answers hesitantly.

"Yes, I am. Nobody can hear you except me." I tell him, a tiny bit exasperated. I'm getting impatient now.

"Well. I'm Tristan. Prince Tristan." He answers me hesitantly. And I froze. Great. Just what I wanted to hear.

**A/N: **Well, here is the first chapter! It's nearly eleven o'clock at night, so this Author's Note isn't going to be long. I want to update soon, but I don't know when. I'll work on my other stories, and then this one. It won't exactly follow the love story of William and Kate, but I don't care. I'm putting my own spin on it. Read, and give an honest opinion. I'm a big, girl, I can handle it!

•◘•Megan•◘•


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey. Thanks to Cecelia S. Bradley for reviewing…And I know that this is SO random, but I had to include it, since it was somewhat related to the Royal Wedding. Not really, but it had to do with the Royal Family…I had a dream the other night, and my dream was that I was marrying Prince Harry. I know crazy right? But, I asked a question on Yahoo Answers, and someone helped me try to figure out what it means. And I don't think it means that I'll be marrying into the Royal Family. They said that at my age in my dream, I'll have a sudden change, and that I will be successful, and respected by society. Also, that it will go slower than I want it too, and someone higher up will help me get there. And that my family is important to me. That sounds good to me. And I wanted to share that with all of you…On with the story!

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own the MDBC…

**Cassidy POV**

"_Hello, is this Cassidy Sloane? I think you knocked me over today, and then got me a coffee?" A voice on the other end asks. That's all I need now. My friends are five feet away, and I don't really want them to hear this. I grab my key, and walk out the back door and down a path into a garden, that Emma and Jess keep immaculate. I sit on a bench and finally answer him._

"_Yeah it is. Can I ask who this is?" I answer him. I desperately need to know, if I knocked down the Prince. I know I sound obsessive, but I must know._

"_Well, are you alone? I don't exactly want this to get out…" He answers hesitantly._

"_Yes, I am. Nobody can hear you except me." I tell him, a tiny bit exasperated. I'm getting impatient now. _

"_Well. I'm Tristan. Prince Tristan." He answers me hesitantly. And I froze. Great. Just what I wanted to hear._

I take a deep breath in, and try not to have an anxiety attack. Or a panic attack. Or a spaz attack. Or do anything you wouldn't do normally. I run through all the excuses to get off the phone A.S.A.P. in my head. Then I realize, I don't really want to get off the phone with him. I take another deep breath and finally answer him.

"No offense, but I don't really know much about the Royal Family." I tell him.

"No offense, but that's a first. Are you from England, or do you just don't care?" He asks me, slightly teasing me.

"Well, I'm from America, but we moved here when I was five. So, I've always called England home." I tell him honestly. Honesty is the best policy, right?

"Really? Where in America?" He asks, seeming genuinely interested.

"Concord, Massachusetts." I tell him. I don't know if he knows where it is. England is tiny, like the entire country is probably close to the size of New York State. America is giant. Concord is tiny.

"I don't know if this is right, but that had something to do with the Revolutionary War, right?" He asks. Wow. He does know. Or have an idea, at least.

"Yeah, it did." I tell him.

"Also, I didn't even know we went to the same school, honestly. My friend pointed it out to me today, and she only knew that since she has a crush on your brother." I tell him. I hear him chuckle softly over the phone. I wasn't trying to be funny, just honest. But at least he's not creeped out. I can do that sometimes, since my brain filter doesn't work.

"Well, Simon's single, if your friend is interested." He tells me, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"She is definitely interested." I tell him, trying not to laugh either.

"How come I've never seen you around school?" He asks me. And I realize, that I haven't seen him around school either. That probably explains why I didn't even know that he went to my school.

"Oh, well I just started this year. I'm a first year student." I tell him.

"That explains it. I'm a year three." He tells me. Aha.

"Wait. How did you get my phone number?" I ask, feeling, well, stalked.

"It's in the school directory. You said you played hockey, and I looked at the pictures until I recognized you." He tells me. Oh. Alright then. At least he's not a stalker.

"Oh. I thought, you like followed me home or something." I tell him. I hear him laugh softly over the phone. I'm not trying to be funny. But, I can't help but laugh.

"Tristan! Who are you talking to?" I hear a screechy voice in the background. God, she sounds annoying. And possessive. And like a not very nice word that begins with a b and ends in itch.

"Excuse me for a second." He tells me, in voice that sounds like my mom when she's talking to someone she doesn't like.

"Annabelle! I'm talking to a friend. Calm down!" I hear him in the background. It must be his girlfriend. She sounds like a, what I said before.

"Sorry about that. I have to go. Do you wanna get coffee or something sometime? We won't have to knock each other over to get it." He says to me, laughing. I laugh along with him, although to me it sounds a bit forced. He doesn't deserve a girlfriend like this Annabelle. She sounds like a spoiled pain.

"Yeah. That'd be great." I tell him.

"Cool. Talk to you sometime soon Cassidy." He tells me.

"Bye Tristan." I tell him, I hear a click and the line goes dead. I sit there for a moment, just thinking about what just happened. I just talked to the future King of England. And, I'm having coffee with him sometime. I get off the bench, and walk back to the house. I open the back door, trying to be quiet, but I bet my friends are still up, waiting to ambush me with questions the moment I walk in the door. I walk down the hall quietly, towards my room. I see that the lights are on, and I take a deep breath, and prepare myself for the questions they're going to ask me.

"So, Cassidy. Got a secret lover we should know about?" I hear Becca ask me.

"Yeah, Becca. Totally. It was just Chloe." I lie to her, hoping she won't catch me in the lie.

"Alright, so you're 13 year old sister is calling you, at eleven thirty at night, and you walk outside and go all the way to the garden to answer it. And besides, isn't she going camping this weekend with Stanley? You said something about it. And how there would be no cell phone service, so you couldn't talk to her this week." She says to me, triumphantly, with a smirk on her face. I look at my other friends for help, and they all have the same expression on their faces. Crap. So she did see through my lie. Figures. They all look at me, waiting for the truth. Well, I know that I've never lied successfully to my friends before, and I don't want today to be the first. But, I don't want to betray Tristan, and Becca has the biggest mouth, and Megan is so obsessed with Simon that she might let it slip to her designer class friends, and then it'll be all over Europe. So, I don't think it'll matter if I tell a little lie, just this once.

"Fine Becca. You caught me. It was a boy. Just the guy I knocked over today at the rink." I say nonchalantly.

"Well, what's his name?" Emma asks, wanting to know all the details.

"His name? Oh. It's uh, Timothy. Baker. Timothy Baker." I tell her, stumbling over my words. Smooth Cass. Smooth.

"Timothy Baker. Did we go to school with someone named Timothy Baker?" Jess says, the one to remember everything about school.

"Yeah, I think we did. Wasn't he a year or two above us?" Megan asks, remembering now. Shoot. Leave it to me, to think of a name of someone that we went to school with. I try to think, did he skate or no?

"I don't believe he skated Cass." Emma says to me, and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to save my butt here.

"Well, he didn't skate on the school teams. He skated in his free time, with private teachers, and he's quite good. So now he's a year three in my school." I tell them, trying to sound matter of fact. They all stare at me, trying to figure out if I'm lying, which of course I am. I look at them, trying not to let any emotions show.

"Well, since the Q&A portion of the night is over, I'll head off to bed now." I say, walking past them into my room. I change into pajamas, and hop into my bed, ignoring my friends and trying to be asleep. Emma and Jess talk quietly to each other, so do Megan and Becca. But, Megan has a loud whisper, so I hear her.

"I think she's lying. I think she knocked over the Prince. Whether she says so or not. I got my money on Prince Tristan." Megan says to Becca. Fab. Just what I want. My friends figuring out that I hung out with the Prince of England today. No big deal.

"I know Megs. She's not telling the truth about something." Becca says, and their conversation dies as they shut their door closed. I drift off into sleep, thinking about the conversation I had with the Prince.

_In a room, in an apartment, on the other side of town…_

"Tristan! Where you talking to a girl?" Annabelle screeches at me, having that possessive look in her eyes.

"Yes. I was Annabelle. She's just a friend." I tell her, trying to calm her. When she gets like this, she won't shut up.

"Well, what does she look like?" She asks, pestering me for all the details.

"She's tall. Has fiery red hair, and gray eyes. She plays hockey. And she's a magnificent skater." I tell her honestly. Her eye starts to twitch, signaling that she's annoyed. And she's such a joy when she's like that. Not.

"Why were you talking to her at eleven thirty at night?" She asks me accusingly.

"Because, it's the first free moment I've had the entire day Annabelle." I say to her icily. It doesn't seem to faze her, and it's annoying me, how possessive she's being. "I'm sorry I have a life apart from you. Is it so wrong for me to have friends?" I say, spitting my words at her. She still looks angry, and she turns on her heel and marches towards her bedroom. I sigh angrily, and sit on the couch. I think how long it would take me to run over to the palace. I know that the guards would be mad, and so would my parents. I don't think my grandparents would care. Simon would get it. He always seems too. And then I think of the girl that got me into this. Cassidy Sloane. On the girls hockey team, plays left forward. Fierce player, and an even fiercer temper. Or so I've heard. I asked some of my friends, who are guys, about her and that's what they said. But she's real funny, and she seems like someone who wouldn't get worked up over something like this. I sigh again, trying to calm myself, and I lay on the couch, not even caring that I'm in my clothes. If I were to go to put pajamas on, I would have to see Annabelle, and that's not on my Top Ten Things I Would like to Do Right at This Very Second List. So I lay, staring at the ceiling, thinking that anyone who would want to be a prince right now, I'm willing to trade. Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be.

**A/N: **Yeah, all stories updated before freshman year starts. Yeah! I start high school tomorrow, and my goal was to update all my stories before I started school. And I did. I'm happy.:] So, the last part was Tristan POV, if you couldn't figure it out. Yep. And any ideas for F for Snapshots? I've hear Fudge, Fun, and Fashion so far. Cool suggestions people. And I did finish TLC. Yeah, I'm happy. And other people are too, from the reviews. Oh, and thanks for everyone for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and all that jazz. It warms my heart. And that dream, way up in the first A/N is from like, a month ago. That's how long I've been working on this. Anyway, adios, mis amigos. [I'd say amigas, but I'm not sure if you guys are all girls.]

-Megan.:]


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey. Thanks to those who have reviewed, alerted, favorite, and all that. Sorry I'm not including names, my internet is being a PIMA right now, so I don't really feel like dealing with that…Oh, and I'm working on a new story. It's a departure from my usual like light hearted stories. It's dramatic, and, I don't know if I dare say it, dark? Not a lot, but it's along the lines of the bad side. What happened if they all met at this place, and they all had a secret in common…it's not a mystery though. I feel that a lot of the stories on this one are along the same lines, my stories included, and I thought that it would be interesting to kind of challenge myself. Oh, and does anyone watch Dancing with the Stars? Because Nancy Grace is paired with a guy named Tristan, and he is like exactly what I would picture Tristan to be like in real life. No joke. I sound so...like weird or creepy…Anyway, on with the story!

_Disclaimer_: Don't own MDBC. I have such uncreative disclaimers…Am I the only one that's noticed that?

**Cassidy POV**

I lay in my bed, facing the wall as I hear Emma and Jess climb into bed. I breathe deep and evenly, attempting to give them the illusion that I'm in deep sleep. Which of course I'm the complete opposite of. I feel wired and I want to go do something. I listen to them, trying to figure out when they finally fall asleep. They're both pretty deep sleepers, so I might be able to get out to my laptop in the living room without waking them. Becca, however, is practically an insomniac, and since she knows I'm lying, she'll probably be awake all night, waiting for me to sneak out into the living room to get my laptop. Crap. I lay there, certain that Emma and Jess are both in bed, and look up at the ceiling. Why me? I could have gotten a dorm at the school, but it would have been quite expensive, since the scholarship I got only covered school, not extras like dorm rooms. Wait a second. School. Directory. Bingo. I slip out of my bed quietly, and over to the bookshelf I share with my friends. Well, the only books I have on it are school books, yearbooks, and about four sports biographies. And of course, my school directory. I grab it quickly, and my phone off the dresser to use for a flashlight. I jump into my bed and duck under the covers, trying to keep the light dim. I flip through the pages as quietly as I can; trying to make sure that no one can hear the ruffling of the pages. What skating did he do? Figure dancing or something like that. Ice dancing. That's it. I flip open the book to the ice dancing section, and he's the first one listed. I look at the number listed and the number that he called me from. It matches. Okay, so he's not lying. So he really is the Prince of England. I hear the floorboard creak softly, and I freeze. I put my phone under the directory, dimming the light as much as possible. I hope that Becca isn't spying on me. She knows that I'm lying. Well, at least she's not on her period. That would be hell. I turn and face the wall, and try to catch the sleep that so skillfully eludes me.

I crack an eye open about thirty seconds later, trying to gauge whether the creak was just the house being old or Becca being creepy. Taking a chance, I peek my head out from under the covers, and see no figure in the doorway. Well, I guess it was the house being old. I slip under the covers and try to sleep.

_Across town…in the same apartment…well, not theirs, but you get the point…_

**Tristan POV**

I toss and turn on the couch, trying to get comfortable to no avail. I sigh to myself and stare at the ceiling. I start to count the cracks in the ceiling, maybe it will lull me to sleep. Yeah, right. I hear a sudden creak, and I flick my eyes to the door, half expecting to see Annabelle sitting there. Well, not half expecting more like, a thirty second expecting her there. But still. She's not there, and I listen for a bit, trying to figure out if she would wake up if I slipped out of the door and went for a walk. Down the street, to the left, four blocks later to the right, straight for six blocks, a slight left and then sharp right to the palace. Hoping that she doesn't notice, I slip into my shoes and grab my jacket, gloves and earmuffs and head for the door. I unlock the door and slip out as quietly as possible. I cringe slightly at the loud click the door makes as the door closes. I stand there a moment, contemplating the consequences of this. My parents always told us to do this, since all of England is watching your every movement. Not literally of course. I think about this, and I frankly just don't care. I'm sick of Annabelle, and I bolt down the stairs and out the apartment building door onto the street.

_**The Very Next Day…**_

**Cassidy POV**

I crack an eyelid open as the sunlight pours in through the open window. I check the clock, which says 7:46. I consider getting up, or staying in bed for the last fourteen minutes. Deciding against it, I climb out of bed, the directory falling on the wood floor, along with my phone. I wince at the sound the phone makes, hoping that it didn't wake anyone up. I grab a pair of yoga pants and a fleece jacket and tip toe down the hall towards the door. I grab a piece of paper and write them a note, letting them know that I'm going for a jog/run/who am I kidding I'll probably walk. I slip out the door, and shut it quietly behind me. I run down the steps and onto the sidewalk, heading towards the right. I jog for some time, noticing the other joggers and dog walkers. One jogger strikes me as familiar, and I gasp silently to myself. It's him. Again.

**A/N: **Heey. I know I have been neglecting this, but tomorrow is the last day of the quarter, so I've been completely swamped. And I have been ever since school started… And the A/N up there? About Nancy Grace and Tristan something or another? Well…that's so old, since there's only two weeks left of DWTS and Nancy and Tristan got eliminated last night…I was sad, I was voting for them every week, putting every vote for them…I knew they wouldn't win, but I don't really care….This one was also kind of short, but it's something. Cut me some slack, I'm 14. I have school and friends {I know, you can't believe it, right? JK!...or am I?} But I'll try to update. Hope you liked it.

-Megan.:]


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So, here's K. Yeahh, I know J was kinda…out there…but this one will be a bit less out there. OH. And I now have a twitter. So, follow me, and I'll follow you! I'm uniquelymegan so; follow me to hear about my daily struggles with the world, and me just being me! This is K, and I know this hasn't been updated in about nine hundred years, but there's been just…so much shit at school [pardon my language!] and everything has gotten in the way, but here goes. This may suck, I don't know, but I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own MDBC

Klondike Bars

"What would you do-o-o? For a Klondike Bar." Becca croons the familiar jingle, Cassidy looking at her murderously from her spot on the floor. She turns back to her math homework, trying to add the x's and y's and q's and whatnot. Becca smirks again, before starting up the jingle again. "What would you do-o-o? For a Klondike Bar." She sings again, Cassidy looking up briefly from her homework to launch a pencil at Becca's head. She holds up her notebook, successfully blocking the writing utensil. She smiles victoriously at Cassidy, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. They study in silence, waiting for their other friends to get to the library. Yes, they had a study group. Did they study? Sort of. School work? Not always. "Hey, Cass." Becca whispers, and Cassidy looks up at her, a messy red eyebrow raised.

"What Becca?" She asks drily, awaiting the probably annoying question. She glances at her slyly, her lips turned up in a Cheshire cat grin.

"What would you do-o-o? For a Klondike bar. Huh, what would you do Cass?" Becca questions, her aqua eyes glinting mischievously. Cassidy bites her tongue, trying her hardest not to give into Becca's childish antics. Not that Cassidy was any more mature than Becca, but she tried to be the bigger person.  
>"I would stab you repeatedly with a dull pencil." Cassidy deadpans, letting the idle threat hang in the air. Becca covers her heart, in mock hurt.<p>

"That hurt Cass. Right here." She points to her heart, and Cassidy looks at her, shaking her head.

"You have a heart?" Becca swats at Cassidy's head, hitting her lightly.

"Holy crap, you're hilarious." Becca mutters sarcastically to her friend, who smiles slightly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Cassidy announces, turning to look at her friend, who is beginning to become the slightest bit annoyed.

"My pleasure, Colonel Comeback." She responds, giving Cassidy a glare, not a mean one, but more of a teasing one.

"It's not a problem, Sergeant Sarcasm." Cassidy fires back, not looking up from her homework. Becca rolls her eyes, before firing back at Cassidy.

"How nice, Dictator Dickhead." Becca states, turning back to her homework. Cassidy snorts at this, turning to look at her friend. Becca looks at her, her eyebrows raised in a _what? _way.

"Becca."

"What Cassidy?" Becca cringes internally, awaiting the words that are going to come out of her friend's mouth.

"What would you do-o-o? For a Klondike bar." Cassidy sings, incredibly off key, and loud. The elderly librarian looks at them severely, raising her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

"I'd cut your vocal cords out and hang you by them." She scream whispers at Cassidy, who looks a bit taken aback.

"That's…that's a bit mean. And cruel. And I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Becca merely shrugs her shoulders at this, seemingly unaffected.

"So is stabbing someone with a dull pencil." Becca counters, and Cassidy turns back to her math homework, concentrating on the problems. Becca pulls out her Global homework, moving to grab her book. Cassidy looks up, her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Why are you using your book?" Becca looks at Cassidy, as if she was seriously delayed. Which Becca thought was true. "Mr. Coolidge doesn't come up with the questions himself. Type the first one into Google, and there's usually an entire PowerPoint with all the questions and answers. And then the answers are the exact ones he gives in class."

"No way. What a lazy asshole." Becca says, and the librarian looks over at Becca.

"Watch your language, Miss Chadwick." Mrs. Petersburg tells Becca, who glances up apologetically at the elderly librarian.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Petersburg." She tells the librarian, who is somewhat mollified, and she turns, heading down one of the various aisles of books. Cassidy grins evilly at Becca, who is a bit wary of what Cassidy could possibly say.

"I wonder what she'd do-o-o. For a Klondike bar." Cassidy wonders aloud, her singing off key, and annoying.

"I'll buy you a Klondike bar if you ask her." Becca counters and Cassidy raises her eyebrows, intrigued.

"Seriously?" Becca nods, affirmative. "Done." Cassidy stands up, going down the aisle towards where she thinks Mrs. Petersburg is. Mrs. Petersburg is seated at a desk, a light shining over her papers, illuminating her pale, wrinkled face. Becca trails after Cassidy, wanting to make sure Cassidy will actually go through with it. Mrs. Petersburg glances up reproachfully at the red headed teen.

"What is it, Miss Sloane?" Cassidy tries to give off the vibe of being innocent, but Mrs. Petersburg knows better, and sees through this façade easily.

"I have a question for you." Cassidy starts and Mrs. Petersburg sits back in her chair, her hands folded wearily on her lap.

"Ask me, girl." Mrs. Petersburg is clearly annoyed, not with Cassidy. Kind of. Becca and Cassidy have been irking her, and she is planning on telling Mrs. Hawthorne of the two's antics. Mrs. Hawthorne works over on the other side of the library, with the children. Mrs. Petersburg headed the research section of the library, where most study groups met, Becca, Cassidy, and the rest of the book club included.

"What would you do-o-o? For a Klondike bar." Cassidy grins innocently at the now angry librarian. Becca snorts in her attempt to cover up her giggles. Mrs. Petersburg stands up, pointing menacingly at the two teens.

"Miss Sloane, Miss Chadwick, leave. Now." She demands, Cassidy nodding, and turning, grabbing Becca's wrist. Becca is now laughing freely, Cassidy too. They get back to their table, collecting their things, and shoving them in their book bags. The duo races out of the library and collapse on the stairs of the building, laughing.

"I believe someone owes me a Klondike bar." Cassidy singsongs, and Becca nods.

"Yeah, let's go." They turn down the street, heading towards a convenience store.

Cassidy and Becca sit on the front stoop of the library, their bags beside them, and they're eating their Klondike bars. Emma, Jess, and Megan walk up to their friends, each shouldering their own book bags, and wearing confused expressions.

"What…?" Megan starts, shaking her head in confusion at the state of her friends.

"We're eating Klondike bars. What of it?" Becca shrugs her shoulders, and Jess and Emma raise their eyebrows.

"Why?" Jess wonders aloud, and Cassidy shrugs her shoulders.

"Because. Klondike bars are good." They continue eating, and Emma and the rest of their friends start trekking up the stairs towards the entrance.

"Well hurry up. We got to study." Emma tells her friends, and the two eating girls glance down sheepishly.

"We kinda can't go into the library." Cassidy is now incredibly interested in her ice cream. The three non eating friends look at the two eating ones, even more confused than before.

"Why?"

"We got kicked out." Becca responds simply, and the three friends look at the other two, who are still enjoying their ice cream.

"What could you have done to get kicked out?" Jess puts her hands on her hips, clearly exasperated.

"Well, it's Cass' fault." Becca glances at the red headed girl, who chuckles slightly to herself.

"What did you do?" Cass looks guiltily at the ground, a small smile gracing her features.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does Cass!" Megan exclaims, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"It doesn't! I did it for a Klondike bar!"

**A/N: **Woah. So, this is done. And this is supposed to be kind of light and funny. And it may be terribly OOC, but I really couldn't care. I could so see Cassidy and Becca doing this. And I like Cassidy/Becca friendship; they both are quite mischievous. So, I hoped you enjoyed this update, and if you would like to, follow me on Twitter: uniquelymegan

-Megan.:]


End file.
